Subduing a suspected criminal is a tricky and dangerous task for a peace officer. Subduing an individual typically requires placing the individual's wrists in a pair of handcuffs. However, to handcuff an individual, a peace officer must necessarily come into very close proximity to the individual. If the individual then becomes belligerent or otherwise resists the handcuffing process, the proximity of the peace officer to the individual places the peace officer at considerable risk. Both the peace officer and the peace officer's revolver and nightstick are within easy reach of the individual. All too often, the officer's attempt to handcuff the individual turns into a wrestling match between the individual and the officer, placing the officer in deadly peril and often forcing the officer to resort to deadly force.
Also, criminal suspects are quite often cooperative with a peace officer up until the moment when the criminal suspects believes that they are about to be arrested. As soon as the peace officer reaches for his or her handcuffs, many criminal suspects become combative or attempt to flee.
Accordingly, there is a need for better peace officer equipment which will avoid the aforementioned problems.